Stuck in Time
by cocopops1995
Summary: The Justice League are frozen in time and it's up to Flash, Nightwing, Robin and Kid Flash to save them! But what happens when 2 speedsters and 2 birds have an unlimited amount of time to get up to all sorts of mischief? Read to find out!
1. Stuck

**AN: This is BatWingteenavenger's request! If you haven't read any of this person's stories, I seriously suggest you check them out! **

**Background: it's set in my own universe which is a mix between YJ and the pre New 52 universe. Wally is Flash because Barry retired, Bart is KF, Tim is Robin and Dick is Nightwing.**

**Also please note that all that I know about Clock King is what I saw in an episode of The Batman but he won't be in this much so yeah… On to the story!**

* * *

**Stuck in Time**

"What is it?" Flash asked, holding up a device that closely resembled a stopwatch in one of the labs on the Watchtower.

Nightwing shrugged, "No clue, that's why I called you, I was hoping you could figure it out."

"What made you think I would be able to figure it out?"

"The Clock King mentioned something about it making him as fast as Flash." Robin supplied as he rubbed at a sore spot on his shoulder.

Robin and Nightwing had been patrolling Gotham together while Batman was tending to business at the Watchtower when they had run across the Clock King who had just come out of a watch store that he had broken in to. They had taken him out quickly enough but Robin was sure that the king must have rewound time at least once or twice because he couldn't remember being hit on his shoulder at all that night. Nightwing had knocked Clock King out just as he was busy gloating to Robin about how he would soon be as fast as the Flash, unfortunately Nightwing knocked him out _before _he could explain how the stopwatch could to that.

"Why would the Clock King want to be as fast as me?" Flash asked as he examined the gadget more closely, "And how the heck would a stopwatch make him that fast?"

"Beats me." Nightwing answered

Robin was about to add something else but was interrupted by a sudden woosh of air and an energetic voice that he could barely understand

"HeyNightwingRobin,Wall-man!Longtimenosee!What'reyouguysdoing?What'sthat?Astopwatch? What does this button do?"

They all heard the last sentence loud and clear as Kid Flash snatched the stopwatch gadget thing out of Flash's hands and hit the big button on it

"NO!" three voices rang out as three different hands reached out to stop him, but it was too late.

There was a blinding flash of light and then… nothing.

"Ahw nothing happened. That's so mode." Kid Flash complained as he handed the device back to Flash

"Dude, nothing happening is crash, not mode." Robin said, "And besides, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I dunno," Kid Flash answered with a shrug, "The way Flash was just examining it I figured it would at least do something."

Nightwing shook his head, "Clock King claimed that that stopwatch would make him as fast as Flash. What if it slowed you down?"

Kid Flash went very pale very quickly before disappearing, leaving only another gust of wind in his wake

"Well I guess it didn't slow him down." Robin said

"Yeah so what-" Flash was cut off with the reappearance of Kid Flash

"Uh guys? Did you know that nobody else on the Watchtower is moving? It's kinda like somebody hit the pause button" Bart said nervously with a thumb pointing over his shoulder toward the lab door.

"What?" Nightwing asked in a voice that sounded calm to Kid Flash, but Robin and Flash knew it was actually his 'You better hope I just heard you wrong' voice.

"You guys should probably come check it out…"

* * *

In the main room of the Watchtower Batman was in the middle of discussing something with Martian Manhunter while Superman seemed to be explaining something to Green Lantern and Wonder Woman was laughing at a joke that Green Arrow had obviously just told… and they were all frozen in those positions.

The four heroes that were still able to move stared at the frozen ones in shock for a few minutes.

"Oh I think I get it!" Robin suddenly exclaimed

"Get what?" Kid Flash asked

"I think the Clock King's device actually slowed down time! That's why he said he would be as fast as Flash, because his device slows everyone and everything around it down so his normal speed would be like Flash speed for those effected." Robin explained

"So they're not actually frozen, they're just moving in super slow-mo." Nightwing said

"If I'm right, then yes."

"So what do we do?" Kid Flash asked

"We hit the button on the stopwatch again and see if it reverses the effects." Flash answered with a shrug as he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of the lab.

"Wait, what if that just slows them down further?" Nightwing called.

"Then we plenty of time to figure out how to fix this." Flash answered as he reappeared a few seconds later, freaky stopwatch in hand.

Nightwing sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "All right, do it."

Flash took a deep breath before hitting the button.

Nothing happened. Not even a blinding flash of light this time.

Flash groaned, "Bart! You broke it!"

"I did not!" Kid Flash immediately defended himself

"If you hadn't pushed the damn -"

"Okay we can play the blame game later." Nightwing cut Flash off, "First let's figure out a way to fix this."

Flash huffed and stalked back to the lab with Nightwing on his heels.

Robin was just about to follow after them when he heard Kid Flash gasp

"Robin! Do you know what this means?" Kid Flash asked him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking at him with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"You mean besides the fact that the Justice League is moving in super slow-mo and we don't exactly have a way to fix that?" Robin asked a little sarcastically, Flash wasn't the only one annoyed with Kid Flash at the moment

"No…" Kid Flash said as a mischievous glint that immediately made Robin nervous flashed into his eyes, "It means that we have unlimited time to pull pranks on the _Justice League_!"

* * *

**AN: this story gets funny from the next chapter onwards!**


	2. Carrying on the Legacy

**AN: forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the characters belong to DC, the idea and some of the pranks belong to BatWingteenavenger and the main story line and the lamer pranks belong to me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Robin blinked at Kid Flash three times before replying, "Are you insane?"

"C'mon Rob! We carry the names of Kid Flash and Robin! The two greatest pranksters the team has ever had! How can we pass up an opportunity to proudly carry on their legacy?" Kid Flash exclaimed

Robin opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again. He hadn't pulled a prank in a while and the leaguers standing around him, utterly frozen and hopefully unaware of them, did provide excellent targets and Kid Flash did have a point about having a legacy to carry on. Robin held up a finger to Kid Flash, indicating that he should hold that thought, before walking up to the nearest leaguer; which happened to be Green Lantern; and waved his hand in front of him. There was no reaction, not even a twitch. Then Robin turned back to Kid Flash and asked: "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_Later…_

A bleary-eyed Flash and Nightwing stepped into the Watchtower's main room to find Robin and Kid Flash proudly surveying the scene before them.

"It's not crash enough yet dude." They heard Kid Flash say

"Yeah, we need something for Green Arrow's head, among other things." Robin replied

It looked as if the league had decided to switch out parts of their costumes.  
Batman had on Superman's cape and one of his gauntlets had been replaced by one of Wonder Woman's bracelets.  
Martian Manhunter had Wonder Woman's crown on his head and his cape had been replaced by Green Arrow's quiver.  
Superman had on Batman's cape, Wonder Woman's lasso was tied around his waist like a golden, ropey belt and his one hand was encased in Batman's missing gauntlet.  
Green Lantern had on Martian Manhunter's missing cape, except it was wrapped around his waist like a skirt, he was wearing one of Green Arrow's gauntlets and his other glove was missing too.  
Wonder Woman was wearing Green Arrow's hood and one of Green Lantern's glove as well as Green Arrow's other gauntlet replaced both of her bracelets and in the place of her lasso was Green Arrow's bow.  
Green Arrow's missing gauntlet had been replaced by Wonder Woman's other bracelet and his bow and quiver by a set of butterfly wings.

"What the..?" Nightwing blurted out as Flash stared open mouthed,

The younger boys spun around at the sound with guilty looks on both faces

"Uhm…" Robin said

"We were carrying on your legacy?" Kid Flash offered

"Our legacy?" Nightwing asked incredulously

"Yeah, you know, Kid Flash and Robin: the greatest pranksters of the team." Kid Flash said

This caused Flash to burst out laughing and Nightwing joined in soon afterwards

"And that was the best you could come up with during all the time 'Wing and I spent fixing the Time Stopper?" Flash asked in between laughs

"Yeah come on Robin, I know I've trained you better than this." Nightwing added

"Well… uhm…" Kid Flash muttered, rubbing the back of his head and staring at his shoes

"What's the Time Stopper?" Robin asked suddenly, trying to change the subject

"The Clock King's gadget, we're pretty sure we fixed and reversed it." Nightwing added, sobering up a little, "But before we see if it works I think we should show you two how to pull pranks on the league. What do you say, Flash?"

"Oh yeah, what they've got going is okay actually, but it definitely needs some improvements!"

Kid Flash and Robin stared at their predecessors in shock and then grinned in anticipation

* * *

_Much later…_

The four pranksters proudly surveyed their work.

"I think our work here is done." Flash said proudly, "What about you guys?"

"I must agree." Nightwing said, "I'm glad to see that it doesn't seem as if we've lost our touch

"They are so going to flip out." Robin said giddily

"I can't wait!" Kid Flash added

"Come on; let's go turn time back on." Nightwing said and started heading for the lab

"Shouldn't we do it out here so we can see if it worked?" Robin asked as he, Flash and Kid Flash followed Nightwing

"Oh trust me; we'll _know _if it worked." Flash said with a grin

"And besides; do you want to be in the middle of all that when the time comes back on?" Nightwing added

Robin and Kid Flash looked back at the scene in the Watchtower's main room. Nightwing and Flash had left all that the younger boys had originally done and added a few touches of their own.

Flash had drawn a moustache on Batman's face while Nightwing had booby trapped his tool belt with pink ink and had set one of Joker's gassers to slowly release fart gas and placed it in one of said belt's many compartments.

They had somehow managed to turn Martian Manhunter orange, but the older pranksters refused to explain exactly how they had done that. The quiver on his back had been filled with plastic arrows.

Nightwing and Flash also took the time to show their successors where the league and the team kept souvenirs from different missions. The boys and men then raided the area and returned to continue wreaking havoc. They added a few accessories to Superman's outfit so that he looked like an interesting version of Bizzaro with bunny ears and a flag that read "Me hate Luthor" (Which, in Bizzaro language, actually meant "Me LOVE Luthor")

Around Green Lantern stood flashing neon-yellow signs that read "I love Hawkgirl!"

Wonder Woman was had a grey t-shirt over her costume that read "THE DARK KNIGHT'S PRINCESS" in alternating black and pink letters and her hair was tied in two lopsided pig-tails.

Around Green Arrow's neck hung a poster that read "I KISSED CANARY AND LIVED!" and perched on his head was one of Speedy's old hats. His face covered in make-up that the boys had found lying around in a store room.

"Good point." Robin said as he closed the lab door behind him and Kid Flash.

"Oh and by the way," the Flash said as he prepared to push the button on the Time Stopper, "Consider this your initiation."

"Since you want to carry on our legacy, you get to take the blame." Nightwing added before cackling evily

The boys groaned

"Dude, I forgot how creepy that cackle of yours is." Flash

Nightwing flashed him a grin

"Well, here goes nothing." Flash said before pushing down on the Time Stopper's button.

For a second nothing happened and then they were blinded by a flash of white light.

* * *

**AN: one more chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Reactions, Punishment and Cookies

**Chapter 3**

For a few seconds after the light died down it was completely quiet.

"Did it work?" Kid Flash asked nervously

Before anyone could reply a raucous suddenly could be heard from beyond the lab door.

Nightwing grinned, "I think it's safe to say that it did." He said as he made his way back to the door with the others close behind.

As soon as the door was opened their ears were accosted with the sounds of many confused and angry voices:

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!"

"WHERE ARE MY ARROWS?!"

"GREAT HERA!"

"I DESPISE LUTHOR!"

"J'ONN! YOU'RE ORANGE! AGAIN!"

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!"

That last one was followed by the sound of something popping open and a liquid being released and five seconds of silence before… "NIGHTWING AND FLASH GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

That last one was definitely Batman and he was definitely peeved to a high degree. All four pranksters winced at the sound of his voice.

"All right guys," Nightwing whispered tersely, "Get traught and stay whelmed."

Tim and Bart each gave Nightwing a funny look while Wally only grinned. Dick was pulling pranks, cackling _and _dropping prefixes, things he hadn't done since before the whole thing with Jason. Wally hadn't realised how much he missed it until that very moment. Wally and Dick bumped fists before pushing their successors out in front of them.

As soon as they reached the main room Wally and Bart started laughing their heads off. Dick managed to keep a straight face for about a minute before he too dissolved into laughter. Tim lasted only thirty seconds longer.

Batman, and the area around him, was covered in splotches of hot-pink ink and the rest of the league was standing at least two metres away from. Wonder Woman was in the process of removing her bracelet from Green Arrow's wrist, her hair was loose again but she still wore the t-shirt and one of Green Lantern's gloves. Green Lantern was trying to get rid of the signs but Nightwing had borrowed Batman's yellow ring to make that those signs Green Lantern proof. Martian Manhunter was still orange. Superman was busy burning the flag with his laser vision but he still looked like Bizzaro with bunny ears. Green Arrow had thrown the poster to the floor and seemed to be searching for his quiver but he still had Speedy's hat on and his face was still full of make-up.

All the leaguers turned to glare at the laughing heroes. Nightwing and Flash quickly backed up and pointed at the younger boys, "They did it!" they declared in unison, still laughing.

Both boys immediately stopped laughing at swapped terrified glances

"ROBIN!" Green Arrow shouted, "You are a DEAD WONDER!"

After that various other members of the league started shouting abuse at the boys while the elder pranksters kept laughing.

"Quiet!" Batman silenced everyone with only a word before turning the full force of the bat-glare on the two cringing boys, "Explain."

Kid Flash and Robin swapped a glance before Robin took a breath and spoke up, "We were in the lab, trying to figure out what the device Nightwing and I confiscated from Clock King, when Kid Flash accidentally activated it and slowed time down to a halt. Nightwing, the Flashes and I were the only ones moving at normal speed, the rest of you were moving in super slow-mo.

"While Nightwing and Flash went to try and fix the device Kid Flash and I realised that we had an unlimited amount of time to carry on their," he waved a hand behind him to indicate Nightwing and Flash, "legacy as the greatest pranksters on the team."

It took a few seconds for the implications of that last sentence to sink into the minds of the leaguers and most let out moans of distress while Batman shifted his glare from the younger boys to the young men that stood behind them wearing identical smirks of pride.

"And when did you two get involved?" Batman asked them

Nightwing shrugged, "Don't know what you mean." He deadpanned, proud smirk still in place and never wavering

"Don't. Play. Stupid." Batman growled, "You two both swore never to reveal to anyone else how to turn Martian Manhunter orange. Am I to understand that you two went back on your word?"

Of course Dick and Wally knew that turning Manhunter orange would immediately give them away, it was basically their signature after all, especially since no one else, not even Batman, knew how they did it. They both grinned and shrugged, moving with such synchronisation that it kind of freaked the other leaguers out.

"Well their pranks were kind of lame." Flash started

"And since our legacy was at stake we had to show them how it's done." Nightwing finished

The other leaguers groaned some more. They had thought their years of pranks were over now that Wally and Dick had matured, but now they had their own prankster protégés. Life was about to get horrible. Even Batman sighed, knowing what was surely awaiting them in the League's future.

"You," he pointed at Robin, "Get to the cave within the next ten minutes if you value you don't want to be benched for the next two months, I'm still debating over whether or not to tell Agent A about this. You," he pointed at Kid Flash, "Get home; I'm calling Iris and Barry. You two," he pointed at Nightwing and Flash, "Help clean this mess up and then meet me in the briefing room."

As the two younger boys turned to do as they were told they were stopped by their predecessors

"Tell Alfred," Dick whispered in Tim's ear as he slipped a piece of paper into Tim's hand, "He'll sneak you extra cookies for however long your sentence is."

Tim gave Dick a wide-eyed look before nodding and hurrying off to the zeta room

"Barry will make sure Iris goes easy on you," Wally whispered to Bart who grinned and nodded before running after Robin to the zeta room

Batman sighed again as he watched the exchanges and then turned to the nearest computer console to delete the security footage of this mess before Dick could get his hands on it.

* * *

Many hours later Bruce Wayne collapsed into bed having finally gotten rid of the smell of Dick's stink bomb with a slight smile on his face. Oh the anger he had shown before had been no act, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so angry at one of his sons, but that was probably because he couldn't remember the last time both Dick had been involved in a prank pulled (Wally did still pull the occasional prank every now and again but they were never as bad as they had been when Dick used to get involved). Wally had also mentioned the fact that Dick had let out his long lost cackle and had even dropped a prefix (this of course was after Bruce had yelled at the two of them and assigned them both to monitor duty for two weeks straight) and that was the reason for Bruce's smile. Though he knew that the Dick he knew before the loss of Jason would never come back, heck Bruce knew that even _he _would never be the same again, but he was glad to see that Dick seemed to be getting at least some of the playfulness that, Bruce realised with a start, he had sorely missed back and Bruce was pretty sure that all the extra time he and Tim had been spending lately was largely the cause of that.

With that happy smile still on his face Bruce made a mental note to cut a week out of Tim's month worth of grounding and to ensure that Nightwing and Flash were assigned to monitor duty together (he knew he was going to regret that decision) before falling into a blissful sleep.

On the floor below Bruce, Alfred watched the footage of the league's reactions to the pranks the boys had pulled and chuckled. It was especially amusing to consider the fact that Master Bruce still didn't know about the secret cameras Master Dick had planted years ago to ensure that he always had footage of pranks pulled on the league which the young master always shared with Alfred. Alfred grinned at the memory of the young Master Tim handing him the tape after telling him the story of what happened. Alfred made a mental note to ensure that there would always be extra cookies for him to sneak to Master Tim and for Master Dick to take with him when he serves his punishment on the Watchtower

* * *

**The end! :)**


End file.
